Over the years, many appliances have been developed and sold for the purpose of digging weeds from gardens and lawns. Many of these tools are quite effective. But most of them are rather heavy and elaborate, and many of them leave rather large holes in a lawn where the weed has been removed. As a consequence, many gardeners simply pull small weeds with their fingers. This can be quite unsatisfactory because deep rooted weeds such as dandelions are difficult to grasp and dislodge from the ground, and many gardeners do not have enough strength in their fingers to grasp the weeds tightly enough to remove them from the ground. The result is that the weed is not removed at all, or is simply broken off to resprout again from the root remaining in the ground.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved hand held weed puller which is very light in weight and easy and convenient to use, and which does not necessarily leave a large hole where a weed has been removed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved hand held weed puller which is unusually effective in grasping and removing weeds even though it is unusually simple and inexpensive in construction.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.